Vegeta's Goodbye
by Doctorre
Summary: Fireplace story challenge: Canon Suicide, DBZ, Vegeta can't take anymore stress. He gives in.


These characters are not mine, they are used by myself for no profit, merely enjoyment

These characters are not mine, they are used by myself for no profit, merely enjoyment.

Vegeta made the last punch as quickly As he could and brought his hand up to intercept Kakarot's counter attack, which covered the uppercut that connected squarely with Vegeta's jaw. A quick combination followed, too fast for him to block. Then he was slammed against the ground as the string of attacks ended. He couldn't feel his legs, and his skin felt cold and tingly on his side, but he managed to stand up again.

"Again Kakarot! We're not done here!" He yelled at the boyish looking saiyan.

"C'mon Vegeta, take a break. There's not even a tournament scheduled for at least a year." Kakarot replied, wiping a film of sweat off his brow.

"I won't stop until I beat you! Again!" Vegeta screamed. This would be their fifth match today, and Kakarot had 'won' them all.

Kakarot sighed, and turned back to Vegeta. "Fine Vegeta, but this is it, after this I'm done for today!" He said, and dropped into a fighting stance. Vegeta took a similar stance, and they lunged at each other. Vegeta jabbed with his right, but Kakarot simply swatted aside his arm and backhanded him, hard.

"Alright Vegeta, we're done!" Kakarot yelled over to Vegeta, who was just-now sitting up. He heard Kakarot's words, but he ignored them. He stood up again shakily, regained his footing, and lunged at Kakarot's exposed back. With a swift motion, Kakarot turned in time to knock aside the blow, and land one into Vegeta's stomach.

"We're… not done until… I…say we are…" Vegeta whimpered, tears rolling gently down his cheeks.

"Vegeta…?" Goku said questioningly. Vegeta fell onto his knees, and slumped in a defeated way.

"It must be nice to be so ignorant, Kakarot. Bulma's leaving me, she say's I'm a failure as a husband…as a father…" He was crying profusely, unable to stop the cascade. "All these years I persuaded myself that it was luck, or something sentimental that makes you fight harder. Maybe it's just that…I'm not…good…at anything, a true failure in all things! Trunks despises me, he used to tell me about how you and Goten would play, show that you care about each other. He doesn't anymore, he's given up on me! You were the only chance I had left Kakarot, the only thing I had to be good at, but you proved me wrong there."

Goku stood still, unsure what he could say to make the man feel better about himself, but nothing came.

"I'm…I'm sorry Kakarot, I shouldn't have dumped my problems on you, forget I ever said anything." Vegeta wiped his tears, and stood up.

"Farewell Kakarot." And he flew away.

A couple hundred miles away, Vegeta landed on a beach, inaccessible to humans. He kept some personal things here, nothing valuable of course. He landed next to a chest, which he opened. He threw out clothes, some money for when Bulma made him sleep outside the house. Then he found what he was looking for. A notebook he kept, a pencil, and a picture of his family. Even in her second pregnancy, Bulma hadn't changed much. He would miss her. And he had already missed the most important parts of Trunks' life. He opened the notebook, and spent the next half hour carefully writing something very delicately, pausing here and there to think. He finally closed the book, put it back in the chest, and walked out to the beach area. He took another half-hour watching the tide, and then he closed his eyes, let out a mighty roar, and went Super Saiyan, raising his chi much higher than normal. He noticed a few notes of alarm, but he blocked them out. He blasted off into space, clutching the picture of his family firmly. He reached the outer edges of Earth's atmosphere, and stopped to look down on it's beautiful surface.

"Trunks…Bra…Bulma…I'm sorry." Vegeta said softly, letting gravity's faint pull bring his tears down onto the picture frame. He felt his body fill with energy, then overflow with it, until he was ready. Then he let his overwhelming sadness explode. And that was the last thing he ever knew.

Far away, on the surface, Bra Briefs looked out the window at a shiny object far away. She grabbed her crayons, and set to work. The next day, she toddled into the kitchen, where Bulma was stirring something sadly.

"Look Mommy! A exploding star!" She shrieked happily, and held up the picture of the night before.

Bulma walked over to look at her daughter's drawing.

"It's so pretty!" She cried quietly, and Trunks walked over to look as well. A single tear fell from his nose, and he whispered,

"Yes, but why in the world did you make it _pink_?"

end

(Play Star Wars music)

These characters are not mine, they are used by myself for no profit, merely enjoyment.


End file.
